Dave's Company
by NaturallyCapricorn
Summary: Dave wakes up in the middle of the night calls John for company because he's scared of thunderstorms. Dave can't explain this excitement when he's around John. Rated T for future language.
1. Chapter 1

The sound of the heavy rain crashing against the windows, the loud thunder rumbles shaking the sound of vibration, and the threatening flashes of lightning briefly burst itself through the frames of the window. Slightly shivering, Dave got up from bed and wandered off to the living room. He glanced left and right making sure that no one was in sight, even though no one was there. He plopped on his futon and took his phone out. He dialed a number, specifically John's number.

Ring…

Ring…

Ring…

The phone picks up, "Dave, it's 2 in the morning, why are you awake?" John asked trying to sound awake but, fails.

"Just callin' to check up on my best bro. Y'know 'cause of the thunder and…lightning." Dave changed his position and sat cross-legged.

"Are you scared of thunderstorms Dave?" He could imagine John smirking with his goofy fake mustache on. Oh, the thought made him less frightened.

"…What? No… no. Shut up." Lightning flashed through the window with thunder following after it. Dave jumped from his spot, shrieking. At the process he fell on landing flat on his face with an "oof", luckily he didn't wear his sunglasses 'cause that would've hurt.

"Did you just scream like a girl?" John said, bursting out laughter.

"I can hear you laughing at me, Egbert. It wasn't THAT funny." Dave got up and sat down on the floor crossing his legs.

"Hahaha! No, no, it IS that funny!" He continued laughing falling off of his own bed.

"Look who's laughing now, Egderp." He laughed sarcastically. "Anyways, can you just…-"A loud boom came from the sky interrupted his talking, making him flinch.

"Can I just what?"

"Come over for a while?"

"…And how long will "a while" be?"

"Not long, maybe a couple of hours until the storm stops." He said getting up from the floor to sit back on the couch.

"Sure, why not? I'm kind of lonely too, with my dad on vacation and all. I'd enjoy some company." Dave heard John get up from his bed and the creaking of the floor when he stepped on it.

"Alright then, bye."

"Bye."

They hung up.

Dave looked left and right, then back at his phone. He, for once smiled. He couldn't wait for his best friend to come over. He could never explain this feeling, this excitement when John was around, what was this feeling anyways...?

**I wanted to try something new for a while, y'know a break from my usual fanfics. Anyways, if you like it and want more just say so then. **


	2. Chapter 2

This house is so dark, it needs more light.

Dave got up and walked over to the wall to turn the switch on. A loud booming noise came from every direction which made Dave wince. Fucking unpredictable thunder made him act this way, like a friggin' girl. God, he HATED it!

Dave walked to the kitchen, reaching to the cabinet to get a poptart because… it's a fucking poptart and poptarts made the kid happy. He remembers when he was just a little dude that he couldn't reach the cabinet so Bro had to do that for him. Ah, the memories. He moved to the fridge and opened it taking out some apple juice for his snack. Moments later he returned with a poptart in one hand and apple juice in the other. He plopped on the futon, placing both of his legs, one after another, on the coffee table and chilled. In one bite, Dave finished his poptart, but his apple juice was still there, saving the best for last. Another loud boom with lightning struck Dave, making him squeeze his juice box so hard that it spurted out the fucking straw getting his shirt wet it was his favorite shirt too.

A soft audible knock was at his door. Right, John's coming over. Without thinking he ran to the door and opened it. There he was standing there with his jacket drenched in water but still smiling, did he even take and umbrella with him? Dave thought.

"Hey, Dave-"He looked down at Dave's shirt and burst into laughter. "Did you spill something on yourself?" He said still laughing.

Dave looked down, "Pft, no. I was just cleansing my face and got some water on my shirt. Gotta look good for the ladies." He opened his door wider to let John in.

"Sure, Dave," He rolled his eyes and walked in through the door. John took off his shoes, placed his jacket on the hanger and flopped his ass on the futon. "So, what now?" He looked at Dave.

"We're gonna have a fucking rave party that's what."

"Really!?"

"Heh, no. Dude, it's 2 in the morning, who would have a rave party?" He sat next to John.

"Uh, cool people like us!" He paused gazing into Dave's eyes for a moment. "You know, I've never seen you without your shades."

Dave touches his face not finding his shades there. That explains why the room looks so much brighter than usual.

"You should keep your shades off more often."

He turned to John. "Why?"

"You look… better that way." What John meant to say was that Dave looks hotter without his shades than with then on.

"Does Egbert have a little girl crush on me?" He said. Wait, isn't that supposed to be the other way around?

"Dave, I'm not a homosexual." John crossed his arms and blushed.

"It's not called being a 'homosexual' it's called being fabulous!" Dave laughed.

There was WTF written all over John's face, but he laughed anyways taking it as a joke, which it was.

"Wanna watch a kickass movie?" Dave asked.

John raised his hand, "Ooh! I suggest Con Air!" He said taking the DVD out of his, now noticed, backpack. How come Dave didn't see that earlier?

"Cool. I'll get the popcorn." He gets up from his seat and walks to the kitchen. He reached for the popcorn packs, unwraps the plastic bag and threw that motherfucker in the microwave. He pressed the button that said: Popcorn.

Dave returned from the kitchen. Again the loud thunder shocked Dave making him trip over one of Bro's puppets. John heard the thud and ran to where Dave was.

There he was face flat on the wooden floor. John snickered by seeing his best bro on the floor. Dave lifts his head up, "'Hey, Dave are you okay?' Yeah, John I'm fine." He teased, getting to his feet.

"I'm sorry, I just had to laugh. If you were in my shoes you'd do the same." John crossed his arms looking away.

"True."

Beep, beep, beep. The microwave went off.

"Wow, that's fast." He walked over to the microwave and opened it, taking the popcorn out. Since Dave is SO smart he forgot that the popcorn was hot. He quickly pulled his hand back hitting John straight in the face and the popcorn landing on the counter.

"Ow!" John placed both his hands to his face.

Dave laughed. "Well that wasn't ironic or anything!"

John moved his hand glaring at Dave. "Haha, very funny."

"Ah, yes it was." Dave touched the popcorn bag making sure that it cooled down which it did, so he just took the whole bag in his hand and headed towards the couch. John followed.

He sat down, so did John. Currently the TV is on pause, but that changed when Dave resumed the TV.

"It's starting!" John cheered.

"How many times did you watch this movie anyways?"

"Oh, only about 50 times."

"And that's not enough for you?"

"Nope!"

After a little while which wasn't that long, like about 30 minutes later Dave was fast asleep on the couch, leaning on John's shoulder and slightly , since it's currently 3 in the morning of course Dave would be asleep.

"And this part is when…" John glanced at Dave who is sleeping peacefully right this moment. What if I kissed him right now? John thought. His head snapped back at the TV mentally slapping himself. His eyes followed to where Dave's face is to his lips. This time he actually slapped himself.

"…John…" Dave sleep talked. John's face lit up in a shade of light pink. He's dreaming about me? He thought.

"O-only once though, but this doesn't mean I'm a homosexual." John stuttered, leaning closer to Dave, planting a kiss on his nose.

He pulled back, continuing to watch his movie. Only now he can't stop blushing or focus on the TV when he's only thinking about Dave.


	3. Chapter 3

The morning sun shone right through the bedroom's curtains. Outside was going to be a clear day because the rain from yesterday stopped around 4 o'clock in the morning. The sound of Dave's alarm clock went off making him reach to his bedside table and slamming his hand flat on it a couple of times before actually turning off his alarm clock. Dave literally rolled off of the bed and landed flat on his back onto the floor. Something occurred in the back of his mind, _'wait, how did I end up on the bed if I crashed on the couch… John.' _

In a flash, Dave was already in the living room staring at John who's currently knocked out on the couch. Dave slowly made his way closer to John, stepping right in front of him. Dave looked down taking in the sight of John being dead asleep on his couch. He quickly looked away, covering his face. _'Don't be creepy, Striders don't look at people. People look at Striders.' _ He thought as he walked back to his room glancing back at John. He smiled the smile that Striders aren't supposed to smile.

Since today was Monday and today was the day he's supposed to be at his part time job at a record store. Normally, he works Wednesday, Saturday and Sunday but that changed when summer vacation started, now he works Monday, Tuesday, Thursday, and Friday, having his original schedule as a day off. Dave didn't mind though, he liked working with music, turntables and shit. It was his thing, besides he gets paid whole lot anyways.

Later, Dave came out of the shower a fresh new man/boy. He is 17 and all, that is considerably young. He slipped on a new pair of shades from his drawer. Dave has this mirror in his room in the corner of his room for some reason he walked over to it and checked himself out.

"Gay." John announced from behind Dave leaning against the bedroom door frame with arms folded trying to look like Dave when he's approaching girls.

"Not as gay as you kissing me on the nose last night," He said not even facing John and still checking himself out. "Serious John, you missed my lips." He turned his head facing John and looking at him straight in the eyes through his shades.

Instantly, he blushed. _'How did he know that? Was he not asleep all that time? Whatever, John play it cool you can do it.'_ John thought. "Haha! I-I wasn't trying to aim for your lips. It was just a friendly kiss, y'know the ones that 'friends' give." He looked away from Dave's gaze.

"You mean to tell me that you didn't want to kiss me…" Dave turned away from the mirror and stepped closer.

"It's not that I didn't want to kiss you…" John said with insecurity.

"On the lips." Dave finished.

'_You can't do it man. You are fucking screw for life._' John thought as was no longer leaning again the door frame. "I… I, uh, um…" He began to blush even more and becoming more nervous than ever.

"Dude, relax it was just a joke." Dave said as he stepped closer. John felt a sigh of relief come out. "Well, half of it was a joke." Dave smirked.

"Wait, what-"

"I gotta go to work now." As soon as Dave placed his hand on John's shoulder he became stiff. By the time John turned around and headed to the living room Dave was already gone.

Today was a day off for John so he might as well feel at home. Would Dave's bro mind though? _'Where was Dave's brother anyways?'_ He thought.


	4. Chapter 4

'_I can't believe what I just fucking did. I made the kid uncomfortable. Fuck me, I'm such a douche.'_ Dave thought facepalming himself while he's kneeling down on the floor unpacking the new shipments that arrived earlier.

"Yo, brother you motherfucking alright?" Said one of Dave's co-workers, Gamzee, who was walking over to Dave right now.

Dave looked up at Gamzee. "Yeah, man totally, fine." Dave reassured getting back to unpacking the boxes.

"Okay, man if you motherfucking say so." Gamzee said about to walk away.

"I'm not fine at all." Dave mumbled stopping Gamzee from walking away, and still unpacking boxes and keeping his eyes fixed on them.

"What?" He turned around facing Dave.

"I'm not fine at all." Dave repeated still fixed on the boxes.

"What's wrong then?" Gamzee stepped next to Dave's side just in case he whispers it to him.

"I made a friend of mine uncomfortable and I feel like a douche now."

"Is there more to that?" Gamzee asked slowly folding his arms.

"…I think I sorta got a… 12 year old crush on him." Dave hesitated but said it anyways.

"D'aww, motherfucker's got a crush. What's his name?"

"The fuck I'm telling you for?" Dave said not meaning for him to sound like he's yelling or anything.

"It's okay bro. But it seem like you need a love doctor." Gamzee wiggled his eyes brows making the whole conversation awkward.

"Nah, man fuck love docs."

"Then I don't see what the fucking problem is."

Dave sighed. "He says he's not a homosexual."

"…So motherfucking what? If you want him, you'll have him. Aight?" Gamzee said.

"But… what if he won't become my friend anymore?"

"… Aight?" Gamzee repeated.

Dave thought for a while. "Aight, fine we'll have it your way." Dave got up from all that kneeling on the floor thing and his legs were kind of numb but he'll manage.

"Naw, bro this is all up and gonna be your way." Gamzee picked up one of the unpacked boxes.

"How's it my way?" One of Dave's eyes brows lifted.

"You all up and decide what you should do motherfucker." He said as he walked away with the boxes. For the first time Gamzee actually gave some useful advice maybe his bitchy friend, Karkat rubbed some of it off on Gamzee.

Anyways, Dave just spent the whole day working is ass off. There wasn't much customers coming in today, since it was so goddamn hot outside considering that it's the middle of June. Gamzee flirted with some of the customers they left with either giggles or blushes.

Dave found this turntable in the corner of the store. He stood right in front of it, admiring the image of it. _'Beautiful, no it's not beautiful it's freaking awesome._' He thought. Dave brushed his fingers against the records with the record reacting by making an awesome sound. He is currently in miracle land right now. Dave touched the records again and started to move his hands left and right making more amazing sounds. He played with the turntable for at least a few minutes.

When Dave was done, he turned around and sees his manager standing there very still. "Oh, sorry boss, I was slacking off." Dave said.

"I should make you slack off more, you have a talent kid." His manager said.

"Thanks boss." Dave rubbed the back of his head.

"You want that turntable?" The manager asked.

"Yeah, but it costs a lot and I don't have that kind of money," Dave said.

"No worries kid, I'll give it to you for free."

"No way, for real?"

"I don't joke kid. I'll go get a new for you I think it's in the back." The manager said turned away from Dave.

"No, I'll have this one that's on display." Dave pointed.

"You sure, kid?"

"Positive." Dave assured.

"Okay kid, that turntable is all yours. Now, how are you gonna get that to your house?" The manager folded his arms.

* * *

'_When is Dave coming back? I'm bored. What if he has a girlfriend and he's at her house?'_ John thought, '_Nah, if he has a girlfriend he'll tell me right?'_ John brought his knees to his chest and embraces them. He took the pillow that's on the futon and buried his face beep into it.

"God, I'm bored!" He shouted but it was muffle by the pillow so it sound like: "Gah, em bored!"

John wandered off to the kitchen. He looked in the fridge and in the cabinet for something to eat. All he got was a poptart and an apple juice box because that's all there is.

He sat on the futon and sunk in it. John took the remote and flipped through all the channels but nothing was interesting to him so he just left Spongebob Squarepants on. He stared at the TV but he wasn't actually watching it. Instead, he was thinking about Dave and where he was. John missed Dave a lot.

John doesn't know if he'd done something wrong. Was Dave mad that John didn't kiss him on the lips or something? Did he run away from home? Did he die? '_No, no, no he wouldn't do crazy shit like that. He's Dave, and Dave wouldn't be pissed over some stupid kiss… Would he?'_ John thought long and hard about Dave. Not soon enough when he fell asleep on the futon curled into a ball position.

* * *

As soon Dave got out of his car he took the turntable out from the back seat. Dave shut the door and locked his car then started to drag his present to his house. '_Why the fuck does this house have stairs?'_ Dave thoughtfully asked himself.

He placed the turntable box on the first step. He decided that he should push the whole thing into the house. No, that's stupid the door has to be open first. Dave ran up the stairs and unlocked the door, swinging it open. He ran back down the steps and heaved that shit up the stairs, it worked. He pushed the whole thing into the house. He kicked his front door shut and locked it. He pushed the whole box into his room luckily his house didn't have another floor so he just pushed it and took a right to where his room is. Dave lifted the box so that it's leaning against the wall. He sighed. That took a shit load of work and muscle.

When Dave turned away from the turntable it fell sideways with a big thud sound. Dave knelt down next to it and started to unwrap hoping that it didn't break.

When it was fully unwrapped it seemed like it was totally okay, which it was. Dave got up and headed to the door but he tripped over one of his shirt that was left lying around and landed on the bubble wrap making a load of popping sounds.

John woke up and headed to the source of the noise, Dave's room. He saw Dave lying in bubble wrap trying to get out of that situation. John smiled, and laughed.

"Dave what are you doing?" He asked.

"Having a bubble wrap party." Dave said sarcastically.

"Looks fun, how come you didn't invite me?" John placed his hands on his hips.

"I was when I fell and couldn't make it to the door." Dave teased. "Mind giving me a hand?" Dave sat up and outstretched his arm.

John grabbed his hand only to be pulled into Dave's arms and Dave falling backwards. They both laughed. John rested his head on Dave's chest while Dave just wrapped his arms around John like the bubble wrap did to him.

They stayed in that position for a while when John looked up Dave was already asleep. _'He must've had a long day… yeah.'_ John thought as he reached up to kiss Dave on the lips, not really caring if he finds out in the morning.


	5. Chapter 5

Already the sun was up in the sky where the clouds live. The burning sun shone right in through the windows of everybody's houses. Since it was about 12 in the afternoon, of course it'll be hot out. As John shifted in his sleep, so did Dave. Just to be clear, the two are still on the floor on the bubble wrap.

Once Dave's eyes started to open John subconsciously wrapped his arms around Dave's head pulling him closer to his chest. "Woah. Hey, John, wake up." Dave said, trying to push John off, but with every attempt he failed. _'Since when did John become so strong?'_ Dave thought.

"Don't hate me… Dave." Dave looked up at John, who was currently sleep-talking and holding a death grip on Dave's head.

Dave just shrugged it off. "Nah, man I don't hate you. I think that it's the exact opposite." He sort of whispered the last sentence.

The door knob was twisted and the door swung open. "Hey, lil dude-" Bro said as he stood there at the other end of the room, speechless. "You didn't tell me we had a visitor." He smirked, leaning against the door frame.

"Yeah, well I don't tell you a lot of things." Dave scowled. "Anyways, why are you here? Aren't you supposed to be at 'work'?" What Dave meant by 'work' is that Bro is an assassin. Bro used to be a cold person before he was partnered up with another guy, Jake was his name. Somehow, Bro soften up a bit. Dave wanted to know what the hell happened to make him become this way, but some part of him doesn't want to know. Whatever, but now Bro and Dave stopped strifing for good. It may have something to do with Dave almost dying, having a sword through the chest hurts like a bitch.

"Yeah, they let me out early. I'm guess that this is John." Bro pointed.

Dave nodded.

"Have you two… done it?" Bro asked.

"Ha ha ha! Bro, that's kind of personal." Dave said, sarcastically.

"Then… why the fuck are you on the floor with him?" Bro folded his arms, one over another still smirking.

"We had a badass party and we're so fucked up right now. That's how cool it was." Dave explained. Finally, John lets go of Dave and wakes up rubbing his eye with the back of his hand.

"Morning," John looked up at Bro. "Oh, hi Bro." He smiled.

"Sup, John." Bro said. "Anyways, I gotta go to work. Later." Bro headed to the front door and left with a soft click of the door.

"Wait, what time is it?" Dave asked.

John glanced at the digit clock on the desk from afar 'cause his sight is sharp as fuck, and it says 12:30 P.M.

"It's 12:30 now." John says then he realized something.

"I have to go to work!" Both John and Dave say at the same time.

Unexpectedly, lightning impulsively flashed through the windows followed by a loud and fierce thunder. Instantly, Dave whimpered, closing his eyes and shut his ears with both of his hands kneeling down on the floor.

"Woah, are you okay Dave?" John asked Dave since it wasn't normal for Dave to whimper because he's such a cool kid.

Dave opened his eyes and uncovered his ears looking up at John. "What? Uh, yeah totally man, it's all cool." Dave got up from the floor and stood up straight.

"Are you sure? You kind of whimpered and normally you don't do that. You look pale too." John got closer to Dave, his face inches away from Dave's.

"Yeah, I'm fine." Dave looked away from John crossing his arms.

"Your su-" Thunder, followed by lightning, interrupted John.

Again, Dave shut his eyes and covered his ears, but only this time he doesn't fall to the floor. John came closer to Dave, eye to eye with him. John slowly took Dave's shades off because he's obviously hiding himself in them. As soon as John took them off his eyes widen in shock or something like that, when he saw that Dave had tears just at the corner of his eyes.

Red pupils follow John's every movement. "Dave, are you afraid of thunderstorms?" John asked softly and seriously.

"…N-"Dave started but it ended by the thunder outside. Dave flung himself into John's chest, hugging him like he used to hug Bro when he used to be here. "Ah! Fuck, I'm scared, I'm scared! Just give me a fucking break!" Dave shouted into John's shirt.

"Dave, calm down." John wrapped his arms around Dave and shooshed him. John looked around the room and found Dave's headsets and Ipod. He grabbed both of them from the desk. He slid the headset on Dave's ears, and turned the music on really loud, just how Dave liked it.

John lets go of Dave and held his hand taking him to the bed. "Having a day off of work doesn't hurt, right?" John asked as he placed Dave in the bed. He was about to go to the bathroom to take a piss but Dave grabbed his arm and stopped him

"Wait, don't leave." Dave looked straight into John's eyes because he was fucking serious.

"Where do you think I'm going to go?" John asked.

"Somewhere."

"Well, that 'somewhere' is the bathroom. Dave a man has to release his waters." John said jokingly.

"Ew, dude just say you need to piss don't go and talk about releasing liquids and shit." Dave said as he wraps the blanket around himself.

"Uh-huh." He made his way to the bathroom.

Right after John was done with peeing. He enters Dave's bedroom and Dave's not there. "Huh? Dave? Dave? Where are you?" John checked under the beds and under the desks, still no Dave.

John left the room and looked in the kitchen, in the lower cabinets, the closet filled with Bro's swords, and even Bro's room. Dave just wasn't there. There was a sob coming from somewhere.

John stopped for a moment and thought for a little while when he realizes that the only place he hadn't checked was Dave's closet the one in his room. John ran in Dave's closet and yanked it open. He saw Dave on the floor, where the shoes are, legs up to his chest as his head buries into his knees.

Dave looks up.

"Dave-" Thunder, again, interrupted John. Dave still didn't move. John placed his hand on Dave's head, and he looked up. Dave's shades were on his face again.

"What is it, Egderp?" He said as he took off the headset.

"Nothing, I thought you were crying." John said.

"Pft. Crying? Nah, I wouldn't do that."

"Okay, that's good." John smiled.

Ring…

Ring…

John took his phone out of his pocket and answered. "Hello?"

"_Are you Mister Egbert's son?"_

"Yes."

"_I'm sorry about your father."_

* * *

**If you didn't noticed in the beginning that Dave slept with his shades on 'cause he forgot to take 'em off.**

**And how am I doing on this? So far, I feel like I haven't been doin' a good job lately. I'm feelin' a bit discouraged by that. :(**


End file.
